Uncle Stark
by crazyfan17
Summary: "Everyone this is my nephew Dick, Dick the Avengers." Tony introduce casually, like he didn't drop a bomb just now. Where Dick Grayson meets the Avengers through his annoying Uncle Stark.


**I suck writing Tony sass…**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

There was a kid sitting in his spot watching Saturday morning cartoons.

A freaking kid.

Clint had to rub the crust from his eyes to make sure wasn't dreaming still as the kid turned around and spotted him just as Tony came out the kitchen, carrying two bowls.

"I hope you like Lucky Charms cuz that's all I got." The genius said as he set the bowls down on the coffee table.

But the kid wasn't paying any attention, he was too busy looking at Clint with awe. "H-hawkeye…" he murmured.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a fanboy. Eat so I don't have to hear your grumpy guardian accusing me of not taking care of you."

The kid actually listened to Stark, but he kept peeking glances at the archer.

Okay, Clint was officially weirder out. He never pegged Tony as a parental person, hello walking man child, but the way the genius was watching the kid to make sure he eats… it was a little disturbing. "Please don't tell me this is your secret love child from a hidden mistress." Clint begged seriously.

Both Tony and the kid chocked before looking at him in disgust.

"No way! My kid would be way more handsome."

"Are you calling me ugly Stark?" The kid asked with a mock glare.

"Well if the pixie boots fits…"

The boy sighed in exasperation, looking twice his age when he did that. He then held out his hand towards Clint, vibrating with excitement. "My name is Dick Grayson. You're my second favorite Avenger!"

The kid was adorable. Big blue eyes that was staring at him in awe, wavy black hair and a huge grin that practically spoke mischief and friendliness. He reminded Clint of his own son. "Second huh? I'm guessing Stark's your first?" he asked shaking Dick's hand. The kid hand was so small.

Dick snorted. "No way." He said with disdain.

Tony looked so hurt by that admission; Clint busted out laughing.

"But I'm your favorite Uncle! Who else help you pull pranks on Brucice?"

Clark startled, shocked. _'Uncle?'_

"So?" Dick said, cheeky.

The genius pouted.

Clint liked the kid already.

Tony flicked Dick's fore head. "Anyway this ungrateful brat is my godson/ nephew. He'll be staying with us for the weekend." He said it so causally like he didn't just drop a bomb on the archer's head.

Clint didn't even know the billionaire had other friends other than Pepper and Rhodes. Then again there's a lot of things he didn't know about Stark, every man has his secrets. Besides who in their right mind would make Tony Stark their child's godfather? The kid's parents gotta be insane or… no probably insane. He mentally shrugged and made himself a bowl a cereal as well and joined them.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Steve came into the main living room, fresh from a shower after his morning run to see an odd sight. Tony and Clint were watching cartoons with a kid. He couldn't see much of the young man, only dark wavy hair. The Super Solider was flabbergasted. Who was the kid? Was he intruding on a private moment? Should he leave and come back? Before he could decide, he saw the kid stiffen slightly before turning around and locking eyes with him.

If Steve wasn't so distracted with how cute the kid was, he would've wondered how the kid knew he was there. The Solider was being quiet so he wouldn't disturb them; hell even Clint didn't notice him at first.

But that was for another time.

The kid was staring at him with a gab smack expression. His mouth was hanging open, eyes practically widened to dinner plate sizes.

"Well now I know who your favorite Avenger is." Clint said, amused.

"The kid got it bad." Tony said with a smirk. "Probably should wipe that drool off."

"Nothing you say to me right now is going to ruin my happy moment." The kid deadpanned, still staring at Captain **freaking** America. The legend himself! Dick felt like he was dreaming.

Steve was feeling a little self-conscious from the hero worship. He still wasn't use to it to the stares people sent daily on his runs. "Um…"

The billionaire sent the solider a shit eating smirk. "Cap, meet my nephew Dick Grayson. Dick meet Steve."

Steve felt like Thor's hammer struck him in the face. Tony had a nephew?! To his knowledge, Howard only had one kid. Then again his old friend did sleep around. Maybe there was another mini-Howard running around. He shook the kid's hand which was practically vibrating in excitement.

I'm never washing this hand again." Dick said with certainly.

The blond chuckled at his remark. "Nice to meet you Dick. Tony never mention you." He shot a glare at the genius.

Tony shrugged with an innocent expression on his face that failed. Ha, Tony innocent? Not in this life time.

"I'm a well-kept secret. " Dick quipped. "You probably get asks this a lot, but can I have your autograph?"

He looked like a puppy. Steve couldn't say no to that face. "Sure."

The kid cheered. "Alright! I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He ran out the room.

Once he was gone, both men turned to Tony with an expression of ' _explain now'._

"What can I say, you guys never asked." He said, leaning even further into the couch.

"That doesn't explain anything." Steve said, not in the mood to play games.

The genius made an annoyed sound. "His Father asked me to take care of him for the weekend since no one's going to be home. I agreed, he's here." His tone indicated end of discussion.

But Steve was far from done. "You never told us you had another family."

Clint deliberately kept his face expression blink.

Tony scoffed, trying to ignore the underlying hurt in the soldier's tone. He was not going to feel guilty. Besides, it wasn't exactly his fault. Dick's guardian is the definition of paranoid. Ever since the Avengers formed, his nephew hasn't been over. It took an overseas call and Dick's begging to convince Bruce. Even still, the Gotham billionaire was reluctant to let his son out of his sight.

But before Steve could question his comrade further, Dick returned with Banner. Dick was smiling as usual and Banner just looked confused as he looked at everyone.

"Alright, I got my notebook so you can sign it Captain." The kid said, ignoring the tension in the room as he handed over his notebook with little mini red and white shields on the front.

Some of the anger drained from Steve as he took the notebook from Dick. The kid was just too adorable.

"Anybody mind cluing me in?" Bruce asked looking directly at Tony.

The problem with having friends is that they knew when you did something, regardless if it was right or wrong.

The genius winked at the doctor. "This my dear, Bruce is my nephew Dick Grayson. He's a brat and short for his age."

Said brat struck out his tongue at him.

Surprise flash across Bruce face, but there was no accusation in his eyes, no questions. He just took it in stride. "A pleasure to meet you officially Dick."

Tony could kiss Bruce.

"You too, Dr. Banner. I heard about you from Tony."

Though the tension wasn't completely gone, it relaxed enough that everyone settled down Dick and watched Saturday morning cartoons.

Natasha later found them like that.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plz review!


End file.
